


Restless Nights

by Mygaythoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Gen, Innocent Harry, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: THIS WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY WATTPAD AND I DECIDED TO MOVE IT HERE!!!Nights in Hogwarts are always full of adventures and discoveries however one first year Ravenclaw of the name of Harry Potter doesn't care for adventures and discoveries. He just cares for knowledge. However when one restless night for him leads to giving almost all the teachers a heart attack at night is anyone's idea.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this shall be a oneshot about little Harry so i would like to state a few things. First off Harry is not the Boy-Who-needs-his-damn-names-separated-by-the-damn-things, Harry is a Ravenclaw, Harry is really really short like he barely meets his house mates chests, Harry is incredibly innocent making everyone get along with him well, Harry shall be the most adorable fucking thing to walk into Hogwarts ever, everyone sees Harry as adorable.

Harry Potter was a very good boy. He did as told, got his work done on time, and was overall very nice to talk to. If you got over his innocence. However we are not here to talk about that. Well we are talking about the boy but we are going to talk about how the boy is tossing and turning in his bed not being able to sleep. Yes the boy was very restless and bored. So bored that he got feed up and reached over, putting his glasses on, grabbing all the book from the trunk at the front of the bed, and waved his wand whispering a small spell making the bed levitate. He levitated all the way to the edge of the forbidden forest and putting the bed down.

Yes Harry Potter knew the rules. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave his BED after curfew and he wasn't allowed IN the forbidden forest however he was break no rules. He didn't leave his bed and he wasn't inside the forest so there was nothing wrong. He opened a book and read for a few minutes before a thought occurred to him. 'How the bloody hell did i just levitate a bed through a small passage, through a cluttered common room* without knocking anything over, and go through the halls and to the forest edge without getting caught?' Before he could start to think more about it he heard a soft hissing sound officially snapping out of it and looked down at his sheets and seeing a huge snake slithering on his bed.

Normally a child would be scared of such a thing happening however Harry wasn't a normal kid and although he was scared of a few things snakes where not one of them. Even if said snake was three times his size. He just smiled and slowly reached a hand out. The snake was watching him with silted eyes warily but when she realized the boy was no danger wrapped herself around the small human and hissing contently at the warmth and soft scratching on the head. Harry smiled happily at the snake before he softly said "Lets go see what type of snake you are." and so he levitated the bed and went to Hogwarts.

The snake, that Harry decided to call her Anguis**. It being Latin for snake making it very unoriginal but he didn't care. Soon he got to the library and grabbed the books about snakes before going to the great hall. Harry hummed and flipped through the books the curtains closed and every now and then giggling when the snake tickled him with its tongue. Soon he heard a soft knocking on the wood of his bed and blinked before opening the curtains revealing all the professors who blinked in shock upon seeing who it was.

Dumbledore got over his shock first and looked at him clearly very amused "Harry why have you left you room and brought your bed to the Great Hall?? It is after curfew." Harry blinked a few times before saying "Headmaster the rules said that a student must not be out of BED after curfew meaning that as long as I didn't leave my bed, which I was smart and did not, then I wouldn't get caught. And besides I couldn't sleep." Snape smirked a bit before saying "I said you should've changed that."

Harry gave him a bright grin before seeming to remember something "Also after I got out I made a friend!!" This seemed to amuse the teachers greatly that is until he held up the snake. Then they all paled upon seeing the shear size it clearly being a constrictor and a big one at that.

Professor Flitwick was the first to ask the dreaded question "Harry where did you find that thing!!" Harry suddenly looked very angry when the pure white snake was called a 'thing' and the snake didn't look that pleased ether "Her name is Anguis and she is not a thing." Mcgonagall decided to play it smart and smiled a bit strained. "Ah we are sorry Harry but do you happen to know what spieces of snake Anguis is? And we would really love to know where you found such a....... Beautiful snake for a friend."

Harry seemed to brighten up back to his normal self and not at all realizing her strained tone of voice and held up a book. "Yes I do know because I just found out!!!!! Anguis is a Ophiophagus Bai Suzhen*** one of the biggest constrictors coming in at 420 inches**** when fully grown and have the most powerful venom in the entire world!!!!! Also I found her outside she is from the Forbidden Forest!!" At that they all went deathly pale and looked ready to faint. Snape spoke up "Harry the Forbidden Forest is what the name entails, forbidden." Harry grinned at them "Oh I never went into the forest! I sat at least 15 feet from the edge so I never went INTO the forest!"

After everything Dumbledore had to rewrite the rules and one Harry Potter had gained a familiar that day to the to the horror of the student and teacher body.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was short but eh now the things i have starred
> 
> *I imagine the Ravenclaw common room being cluttered with books, parchment, quils, ect everywhere to the point where if you don't watch your step you would step on someones essay or knock over a ink well
> 
> **Anguis is literally snake in Latin
> 
> ***THIS IS NOT A REAL SNAKE it is however Bai Suzhen i got from a old Chinese story that I shall link to below as for Ophiophagus is the genus of all snakes(I think)
> 
> ****I am American but I measure in inches but centimeters are 1066.8 or 35 feet now there is a huge snake
> 
> LINK: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_White_Snake this is Wiki but eh it works


End file.
